


You are not alone

by Galadrielkenobi



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielkenobi/pseuds/Galadrielkenobi
Summary: pratt comforts deputy after she sees a nightmare





	You are not alone

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!!  
Maria was crying, on the ground. She was looking at Eli’s lifeless body.  
THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! The voices were screaming at her.  
“ I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry” Maria keep saying it.  
IF ONLY YOU LISTENED! IF ONLY YOU JUST STAYED AWAY. The voices were just keep going and going. Maria felt like she couldn’t take it any longer.  
IF ONLY YOU DIED THAT DAY, HE WOULD HAVE BEEN STILL ALIVE!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Maria wake up, wake up!” Maria was having a nightmare and Pratt was trying to wake her up. After a few seconds, she woke up with tears on her eyes. She looked at Pratt “ Hey... How are you feeling?”.  
“ I should be asking you that!” Pratt said.   
Maria started laughing “ Yeah, I guess I just woke up from a nightmare. I’m... okay though... I think” then she sat on the couch.  
Pratt sat nex to her and asked “What did you see?” even though he knew what she saw in her nightmare.  
“ Eli...” Maria said. She looked at Pratt “ You warned me and I didn’t listened to you. This is all my fault”.  
Pratt hold her hand “ You can’t blame yourself Maria, you did what you had to do. Even if you knew, would you really stop fighting?”.  
“ I... I don’t know. Eli gave people hope, they believed in him. They didn’t needed me”.

“ Maria, you gave those people hope as well, give yourself some credit! Eli wouldn’t blame you for what happened!”.  
The others may forgive her or think that she wasn’t at fault in the first place. But Maria couldn’t do that. She thought how she could stopped all of this if she only.... just left.   
“ You should go back to sleep, you are still tired” Pratt said.  
“ I don’t want to... If I go back to sleep, I’ll see that nightmare again”.  
“ Would you feel safer if I slept next to you?” Pratt asked.  
Maria looked surprised. She wasn’t expecting that from him. “ I guess I would feel better sleeping next to you” she said and then layed on the bed. Pratt layed next to her. The beds in wolf’s den were single so they were really close to each other. Maria felt warm and a lot calmer next to him, like how she used to feel when they were dating. She layed her head on his chest “ You are so warm Staci... it feels like I’m back in collage again”.   
Pratt chuckled “ Those days were the best. I was so in love with you that time...” he looked at Maria and realized that maybe... he was still in love with her.

“ We would hang out all day. I thought you were the one Staci...” Maria said and looked at his eyes “ Hey... do you remember why we broke up?”.  
“ Honestly, I don’t remember, which is weird. I even thought about proposing to you at one point, you would think that I would remember why we broke up”  
Maria looked shocked “ Wait, are you serious? You really thought about that... Why didn’t you do it then?”  
“ I thought you wouldn’t like the idea of settling down. And you told me about your parents relationship so I thought you might get scared... because how your dad treated your mother” Pratt said.  
Maria admitted that she wasn’t a big fan of marriage. She saw her father beat up her mother when she was just a child. Her mother was the only good thing in her life and her father took it from her. “I’m not gonna lie to you Staci, you are right. But when I met you, I knew that you weren’t like my dad. I think I would have liked the idea of us... getting married”.

“ Oh... now I feel like a fool. I guess I should have take my chance back then...”   
“ Maybe it’s not too late...”   
Pratt looked confused “ What do you mean?”.  
“ After all of this is over maybe we could... be together again...”.  
Pratt didn’t say anything, he didn’t thought they could be together again. And now, with all the things that are happening, he didn’t even knew he could be alive after all of this is done. Maria still need to go after John and he didn’t know what tomorrow would bring them. But he wanted to stay alive and he woud do anything to stay alive. A few minutes later, Pratt broke the silence “ I would like that Maria. I hope that we will be still alive after all of this is over”.  
“ I’ll make it right Staci and I’ll keep you safe” Maria said and kissed his lips. She lay her head on his chest again and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a short one-shot fic but I still enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
